


Blasphemy! Sex Solves Everything

by Lovefushsia



Series: Sex Solves Everything [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sex is great, but I’m glad to say it’s never helped you to solve a case.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sherlock agreed. “But there have been plenty of times it’s helped afterwards.”</p><p>A tiny fluffy drabble following a prompt of the title's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy! Sex Solves Everything

“Blasphemy! Sex solves everything.” Sherlock sounded completely serious, but John couldn’t help a smile creeping over his lips.

“Does it really?” he asked. “Since when do you believe that?”

Sherlock moved closer, a couple of steps and he was in front of John. He reached out and stroked a gentle thumb across John’s cheek, fingers lingering at his hairline. “Since you showed me that I was denying myself unnecessarily,” he murmured.

John’s heart did a happy little turn and he leaned into Sherlock’s touch, craving more. He covered Sherlock’s hand with his own and just breathed his lover in for a moment. Little flashes of those years before they had the courage to be together went through his mind at times like this, and John was grateful for all the time they had spent together, before and since.

“Sex is great, but I’m glad to say it’s never helped you to solve a case.”

“Hmm,” Sherlock agreed. “But there have been plenty of times it’s helped afterwards.”

He was right, sometimes directly afterwards. There was that memorable time in the hallway, and then the shower... that had solved a bit of discussion as to who was the stronger of the two of them. John smiled widely as Sherlock leaned in and placed a kiss at his temple and then beneath his ear.

“Yeah, maybe you’re onto something,” he said circling his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “So, you want a row so we can have make-up sex?” he asked.

“I was thinking we should just move straight onto the sex part,” Sherlock murmured, kissing along John’s jaw.

“Yeah, yeah I like that idea,” John agreed and grabbed his shirt front and went up onto his toes so he could kiss Sherlock properly.


End file.
